The present disclosure relates to a signal receiving apparatus, a signal receiving method adopted by the apparatus and a program implementing the method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a signal receiving apparatus capable of speedily keeping up with a timing change caused by a data loss, and relates to a signal receiving method adopted by the apparatus as well as a program for implementing the method.
In an ordinary digital demodulation apparatus, equalization processing is carried out after timing synchronization (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-195075).